<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes on His Stomach by Chubby_Jooheonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495819">Eyes on His Stomach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie'>Chubby_Jooheonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burping, Chubby Changkyun, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kihyun has dinner with a (rather chubby) Changkyun, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes on His Stomach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This will contain chubby Changkyun. Changkyun likes being chubby. Kihyun likes the fact that Changkyun is chubby. If you don't like it, then don't read it.<br/>Also, this is my first fic, so any feedback/constructive criticism is gladly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kihyun, do you want do you want to go eat dinner now? I think that’s about all the physics I can handle for right now,” sighed Hyungwon as they got the wrong answer for problem #2 for what seemed like the millionth time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I’m exhausted anyway,” Kihyun said, “and it’s not like I’m going to get any better at this stuff in one night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two boys had been studying in Hyungwon’s house for the past 4 hours for their physics test tomorrow. However, Kihyun didn’t understand literally anything about physics, and Hyungwon hadn’t opened his textbook all semester, so they had accomplished virtually nothing all afternoon, and were beyond ready for a break.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two boys trudged up the stairs and into the dining room, where they noticed Hyungwon’s mom had set the table up for five guests. Confused, Kihyun looked over to Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyungwon, who else is eating with us?”<br/>“Oh, I forgot,” groaned Hyungwon. “My little brother Changkyun came back home from the dorms for tonight, so he’ll probably be having dinner with us. I’ll try to make sure he isn’t too annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Annoying?” asked Kihyun. “I’ve never met him, why would he want to bother me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that he would bother you, but…” Hyungwon’s eyes rolled so hard Kihyun was tempted to ask if he was okay. “He’s just an obnoxious eater.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obnoxious?” said Kihyun. “How bad could he be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, who could only be Changkyun sauntered into the dining room and plopped down into a chair. Kihyun had to do a double take, because at first glance, Changkyun looked absolutely nothing like Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For one, he was noticeably, well, <em>rounder.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun was wearing a white t-shirt that the slender Hyungwon probably would have drowned in, but instead fit relatively snugly on the younger boy. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that clung to his bulging thighs so tightly Kihyun couldn’t imagine how they could be comfortable. His rear end seemed like it was threatening to spill out of the gray fabric, and sitting down, a plump roll of fat bulged out over Changkyun’s stretched waistband. Despite Changkyun being the younger sibling, it appeared as if you could fit two of Hyungwon inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun, perhaps taken a little aback by Kihyun gaping at him literally just sitting in a chair, asked “Hyungwon, who’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my classmate Kihyun, he’s here to study with me for our physics test tomorrow,” said Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun opened his mouth as if to reply, but was quickly distracted by his mother, who had just appeared carrying in what appeared to be dinner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, what’s for dinner mom?” the boy asked, as he grinned gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made a lasagna, and then I made some meatball subs too in case our guest Kihyun here doesn’t like lasagna,” said the boys’ mom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweet!” said Changkyun, who looked just about ready to pounce on the Italian feast his mom had laid out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not so fast,” said Changkyun’s dad as he walked in to the room. “Let’s let our guest go first, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun was now faced with the difficult task of trying to put together a plate of Italian food under Changkyun’s gaze, made even harder by the fact that the boy was practically drooling over the buffet laid out in front of him. Trying desperately to think of anything other than Changkyun, Kihyun finally managed to get together a plate of food and sit down, freeing up the rest of the family to start filling up their plates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being the guest in the home, Kihyun found himself the target of everybody’s questions, which became harder and harder to answer with Changkyun stuffing his face just across the table from him. Kihyun knew he had to try his absolute best not to break character, because while Hyungwon may have known he was gay, he didn’t know of Kihyun’s attraction towards *larger* </span>
  <span class="s1">men, and almost certainly didn’t know that Kihyun was getting increasingly turned on by his own little brother eating dinner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun tried really hard to look away as Changkyun hacked away at his plate, loaded up with two helpings of lasagna and a meatball sub. He tried to focus on answering random questions hurled at him while Changkyun scraped the last bit of lasagna off of his plate and loaded it up with more. He tried really, <em>really,</em> hard to keep his thoughts pure as Changkyun’s slight double chin wobbled as the boy chugged down his glass of milk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun was like 3 years younger than Kihyun, so in college terms, that meant Changkyun was probably a little too young for Kihyun to be interested in, making Kihyun super guilty for being <em>really</em> turned on right now. He really, really hoped that nobody else at the table was picking up with how obsessed he was watching Changkyun stuff his face like he hadn’t eaten in days, with the boy’s swollen gut clearly disproving that theory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, the rest of the family and Kihyun had finished eating and were simply trying to make polite conversation, while Changkyun seemed to be attempting to ensure that there would be no leftovers by the end of the night. He was currently on his third plate of food, and while he had slowed down a little since the beginning of the night, he certainly wasn’t satisfied with the current contents of his belly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Kihyun, what do you think we should do later tonight? Should we even bother to continue studying?” sighed Hyungwon, clearly not looking forward to the long night the boys had ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun began to answer Hyungwon’s question when he was suddenly interrupted with a loud belch echoing out of Changkyun’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eww, I could smell that,” whined Hyungwon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun just grinned devilishly and patted his stomach. “Better out than in, I always say.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not in your case,” Hyungwon said. “I think all of us would appreciate if your mouth remained closed for the remainder of the evening.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I can’t help it!” complained Changkyun. “It’s natural.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you know what’s natural? Not making a total pig of yourself every time you eat dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Boys,” </em>said their mom, with a tone of voice that implied they’d had this argument before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s called being a growing boy,” sneered Changkyun. “I gotta catch up to you somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got this tall from exercising and drinking milk, not from making a glutton of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I drink milk!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if to prove his point, Changkyun reached for his glass of milk, and proceeded to chug the rest of it. Kihyun fidgeted in his seat as Changkyun’s chin bobbled up and down with each chug until Changkyun had drank the whole thing. He then proceeded to let out a burp even more invasive than the one before. Kihyun could practically feel the gas bubbling out of Changkyun’s belly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Moooom</em>, please make Changkyun stop burping,” whined Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Changkyun honey, please just finish your dinner so we can start to clean up,” said their mom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But mom, gas is perfectly natural! How about Hyungwon just learns to deal with it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about I put away the rest of the food and just start cleaning up right now anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The threat of the food being taken away startled Changkyun back into food-shoveling mode, despite the fact his stomach had already had three full plates of rich, hearty lasagna and plump, juicy meatballs piled into it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Disgusted, Hyungwon just sighed and turned back to Kihyun, who at this point was so turned on by Changkyun that it was definitely obvious that the boy was taking up all of his attention. Kihyun just hoped that nobody said anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, why don’t you tell him to stop? Maybe he’ll listen to our guest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun gulped. “Umm… uh…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t mind, do you Kihyun?” winked Changkyun, causing the other boy’s heart to skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um…. no? I mean… umm…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kihyun, it’s fine, you can tell him if he’s being annoying,” said Hyungwon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um… ah… I mean… I’m all done!” Kihyun exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. “May I excuse myself for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, honey,” said Hyungwon’s mom, with a slight concern evident in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun went down the hallway to the restroom, breathing heavily. <em>Why was he acting like this? Couldn’t he just pull it together?</em> Changkyun was just some 18-year old kid— and he was his friend’s <em>brother</em>. He needed to snap out of it. There was no way Changkyun was doing any of this on purpose. He was just some kid with a big appetite. And even if Changkyun did know what he was doing, he certainly wouldn’t approve of Kihyun liking it. Heck, there probably wasn’t any chance of Changkyun being gay. Or even wanting to talk to Changkyun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing that there was approximately a 0% chance of things going anywhere with Changkyun, Kihyun splashed some water on his face and walked back down the hallway. Looking into the kitchen, he saw Hyungwon and his parents cleaning up and washing the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you guys done eating already?” asked Kihyun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we just finished up,” said Hyungwon. “Are you okay? You were in there for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun gulped, he must have been gone longer than he thought. “Yeah, I’m fine, just had to, umm… I got a phone call! From my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay,” said Hyungwon. “We’re all cleaning up, but you can go sit in the kitchen and talk with Changkyun if you want! We can get back to studying after I’m done here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun really didn’t want to be alone with Changkyun in a room right now. “How about I help you guys clean up here! I really don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, honey, don’t worry about it,” said Hyungwon’s mom. Just go sit down with Changkyun, you guys can discuss how school’s going! You’re the guest here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Defeated, Kihyun walked into the dining room, and saw Changkyun, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you’re back,” said Changkyun, smirking up at Kihyun. “I would be helping my parents clean up right now, but I’m pretty busy digesting. I had quite a bit to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun opened his mouth as if to try to say something, but as he was about to, Changkyun started absentmindedly rubbing his stomach, as if to try to relieve some of the pressure that must have been practically ballooning inside of the poor boy. Changkyun had absolutely <em>gorged</em> himself over the course of the evening, and if the stifled breathing and gurgling stomach of the boy was anything to go by, he was probably fairly uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it was entirely his fault for eating so much, but Kihyun still couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy. At least, that’s what Kihyun told himself his fluttering heartbeat meant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” asked Changkyun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun snapped back into it, realizing he had totally forgot to reply to the boy. “Umm…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun chuckled, and leaned in closer to Changkyun, at least, as far as he could due to the large expanse of his belly. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, sure,” gulped Kihyun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that maybe you’ve been a little distracted this evening,” said Changkyun, the smirk on his face growing larger. “And I think that maybe it has something to do with me. I’m not blind, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun immediately sprung into denial mode. “No! I’ve just been a little preoccupied, um, with our physics test and all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to judge you. And I’m not blind Kihyun, I can tell you were definitely impressed by my eating skills. I don’t blame you, I’m pretty proud of them myself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun began to deny it again, but Changkyun cut him off. “To be perfectly honest, even though I was pretty focused on dinner, I couldn’t help but sneak a glance across the table either. After my initial wave of hunger dissipated, I guess I realized that my brother has a pretty hot friend I didn’t know about.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun was shocked. Changkyun not only didn’t think that Kihyun was a total pervert, but also found him attractive? Kihyun was just ready for Changkyun to say, “Gotcha!” or something, because there was no way that Kihyun had found a guy who didn’t mind the fact that Kihyun got off on watching guys eat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I think I ate way too much, so I’m probably gonna have to go lay down,” said Changkyun, out of breath solely from stuffing his face for the past hour (which Kihyun found super hot, by the way). “But I was wondering if maybe you’d like to take me out to eat sometime? Or you could come upstairs and help me digest, if you’re all done studying with Hyungwon,” said Changkyun, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kihyun wanted nothing more to go upstairs with Changkyun and rub his engorged belly, or even something right under his belly, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea, especially with Hyungwon home. Hyungwon would probably kill him if he knew that he was perving on his little brother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, um, probably shouldn’t go upstairs with you,” said Kihyun. “Even if I really want to. But I definitely would like to feed you sometime! I mean— I mean, go out to eat with you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun just laughed as Kihyun began to flush furiously, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line. “Don’t worry, you can do a little bit of both. Here, give me your phone, I’ll put in my number.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changkyun put his number into the other boy’s phone and gave it back to him. As if on cue, Hyungwon came back into the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you doing Kihyun? I hope you didn’t lose your mind having to sit alone in the same room as Changkyun for more than five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m not that bad!” yelped Changkyun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it was totally fine,” said Kihyun. “We, um, had a good conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s good, I guess,” said Hyungwon. “Changkyun, get out of here, so Kihyun and I can just study at the table so we don’t have to go back down to the basement.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” muttered Changkyun. The boy pushed himself back from the table, and using it for leverage, heaved himself upward with a large grunt. “Nice meeting you Kihyun.” The boy then let out a massive belch and patted his stomach, clearly satisfied with the burp’s ferocity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Changkyun, get out of here, seriously! You’re so fucking gross!” said Hyungwon, exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” said Changkyun. His walk had been reduced to a waddle as the result of such a large meal, so the boy took his time walking around the table, but instead of heading straight for the door, he instead strayed closer to Kihyun, who was sweating nervously, waiting to see what Changkyun was willing to do now that he knew he had the power to turn Kihyun on. Stopping by Kihyun, Changkyun leaned on his chair, as if to take a breather from that <em>exhausting </em>10 second walk he just had. Changkyun then straightened himself up, appearing as if to then walk out of the room, but instead let out a long, deafening burp, right into Kihyun’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oof, that one felt good!” grinned Changkyun, patting his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“CHANGKYUN!” yelled Hyungwon. “Apologize to Kihyun, now! He’s our guest and you just fucking burped 10 centimeters away from his face!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” said Changkyun, clearly not even the least bit sorry. “He probably didn’t mind it though, he’s not a weirdo like you. I’m sure he can appreciate my manliness,” said Changkyun, winking at Kihyun as he rubbed his belly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon opened his mouth, ready to practically fight his brother, and Changkyun, sensing the impeding danger, made his exit, as fast as his legs could carry his overstuffed frame, anyway. “Nice meeting you Kihyun!” he shouted, heading back upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyungwon sighed. “He’s such a prick, isn’t he? I hope he didn’t bother you too much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Little do you know, thought Kihyun, as the two boys went back to studying for their test. Kihyun’s mind was solely focused on Changkyun though. He was going to be counting down the days until he could see the boy again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But next time, Kihyun told himself, <em>he </em>would be the one to stuff the boy silly. He couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment or yell at me on my tumblr @chubbyjooheonnie<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>